2013-01-03 - The Eggman Cometh: Where is Kensington Young?
Alex Summers steps into the government building of the Thunderbolts yet again. Now, one might suspect given what's happened in the last hour, that he'd be all frantic and come in making a scene. Fortunately, that's not him anymore. Walking in to spot the security guard again, he asks. "Is Wilson still here? I'd like to speak with him again, if it's possible. Alex Summers..from yesterday?" Without being told this time, he moves over towards the waiting area and parks it while he waits for them to get Slade. It is only two minutes later, a still smoking Deathstroke comes from the training hall, his body language more aggressive than before. He stops by Alex, "This better be good Summers. Because I have to go kick the shit out of Harley for bringing explosives to the training hall again." He is not a happy camper right now, he takes far too much abuse from his trainees. Maybe shooting Deadpool again will make him feel better. Alex Summers opens his mouth to ask who the hell Harley was, but closes it. "Yeah, I would say it's pretty good. There's an issue I need your help with. What happened to Kensington after she left with you yesterday? She never came back to the school, and no one has seen her all day today." He gets right to the point, and his voice has an edge to it as well. Deathstroke is silent for a moment, "No bloody clue after she left my presence," he states. But he then motions for you to follow with a short jerk of one gauntlet covered hand. Still smoking a bit, he heads back to his office once more. "Also, no more coming to my work, it's disruptive. I'll give you a number you can leave messages on if there is something you wish to 'discuss' with me on." Alex Summers rolls a shoulder. "Fine. Give me the number. I apologize for disrupting your time with the psychopaths." However, he does follow the man back towards his office as he talks. It's obvious Alex isn't in a good mood. For a couple reasons...the situation with Kenzie, and the fact that he keeps seeing Slade putting his hands on the girl in his mind's eye and it makes him furious. Deathstroke opens the door, and motions for Alex to enter. He closes the door behind him. He pulls out a piece of paper from the printer and a pen, and jots down a number to hand over to him. He is speaking the entire time, "Kenzie left me at the building and stopped away when I told her she wasn't ready to choose me, or the world I live in, and as a result should just go on home. Perhaps I should have waited to tell her that till she got more 'collected'," the paper is being held out at this point, "but I doubt it would have made as dramatic an impression and send her running back home as you wished." Alex Summers takes the paper and folds it up, placing it in his jacket. "I think it backfired. She never came home." Her cell phone went dead, and she left Slade after he told her to go home, so to speak. "Can you tell me approximately where you were when she left your company?" There is a pause, and then a firm nod, "Sure." Though Alex is not about to be happy about it. "A rental house in Westchester County," and he provides the address. It is not exactly in a populated area and not a high crime area either by far. But the man is becoming more thoughtful, "Something is not right. I can predict what Young will do with ease, it's too easy. The way I manipulated, she would have ran back to you kid; likely exhausted after her long, stubborn walk, hurt, angry, and with a fresh flow of tears, but I played that situation out to perfection. An outside force must have interfered." Deathstroke leans forward slightly, gauntlet hands on top of the desk. "I'm never wrong," his words firm and hard at that. "You are telling me, no one in the big, bad X-Men could find my mercenary contact information last night, when she didn't come home?" He actually sounds annoyed. "And you said you actually cared for her?" Alex Summers says with a straight face. "If I wanted to, I could find out what you ate for breakfast. I happen to be good friends with a number of telepaths. But we tend to give people the benefit of the doubt where I'm from. Not to mention I wanted to have this conversation man to man. I've already suspected foul play, and I'm just checking my bases before I make my next move. She left your place walking. So something must have happened between the time she left and before she would have gotten back home. That's all I needed to know." He stands up. "Thanks again for your time, Wilson." "Yes, well, my head is a mess and an unhappy place to be. Hope they enjoy their time in there," Deathstroke says with deadly seriousness. "Rental," Wilson corrects, not his 'place'. But he waits for Alex to stand, his one good eye narrowing. "I'll ask around," he finally admits, though not happily. "Let me know if you get some information." His contacts aren't as extensive as they once were thanks to his son murdering his friends and allies through controlling him, lovely times. But he still has quite a number remaining, and one very annoying Deadpool that has more up his sleeve than he admits. Alex Summers nods. "I would appreciate it, thanks. If I find out anything else, I'll be sure to let you know." He would trickle information down to him, unless he found things out within his own information network. Without another word, Alex heads for the exit. "I can find the door." And with that, he's gone.